


Я знаю, кто ты

by Лейтенант Чижик (Kristabelle)



Series: Неестественное [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, POV First Person, Urban Fantasy in Forest, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%82%20%D0%A7%D0%B8%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%BA
Summary: — Ты не можешь спасти всех, — говорит Анька.— Не могу. Но я могу пытаться.Небольшой бонус кГорячему железу.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Kelpie
Series: Неестественное [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009374
Kudos: 2





	Я знаю, кто ты

— Ты не можешь спасти всех, — говорит Анька.

— Не могу. Но я могу пытаться.

— Нет, не можешь.

Анька сидит верхом у меня на коленях, крепко зажав мои ноги между бёдер. Ореховые глаза, не мигая, смотрят мне в лицо, руки лежат на плечах.

— Ты действуешь слишком мягко. Многие уходят от наказания.

— Наше дело — спасать пострадавших, а не наказывать виновных, — возражаю я, проводя рукой по её спине. Пальцы чувствуют рельефные мышцы под тонкой майкой. — Пусть наказанием занимается полиция.

Анька качает головой.

— Уходя от наказания, эти люди добавляют нам работы. Они причинят боль другим существам. Снова. И эта боль будет на твоей совести.

— Нет, — отвечаю я, прекрасно зная, что не права.

— Да, — говорит Анька.

Я запускаю руки под её майку. Анька выгибается назад, щурясь, словно довольная кошка, но голос звучит так же ровно.

— Ты знаешь, что есть способ всё исправить.

Я знаю, что она предложит.

— Насилием мы ничего не добьёмся.

— Добьёмся.

Я притягиваю её ближе. Она смотрит на меня сверху вниз с лёгкой усмешкой.

— У нас есть средства, — продолжает она. — У тебя, — она особенно подчёркивает это «тебя», — есть средство. Одно движение, мысль, взгляд — и никто никогда даже не вспомнит…

Я касаюсь пальцами её губ, заставляя замолчать.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Не нам решать, кто заслуживает жизни, а кто нет, — отвечаю я твёрдо. — Каждое живое существо имеет право прожить отмеренный ему срок.

Анька прижимается ко мне, обнимая за плечи.

— Ты против смертной казни? — шепчут мне на ухо её губы.

— Всегда.

— Тогда, в лесу, ты позволила…

— Это был вопрос не смерти, а жизни, — возражаю я. — Кроме того, кто бы смог остановить кельпи, вышедшую на тропу войны?

— Ты.

Я закрываю глаза, чтобы отстраниться, а потом поцеловать горячие губы. У поцелуя железный привкус крови и родниковой воды. Я чувствую запах утренней росы, летней прохлады, влажной травы под ногами и тумана, поднимающегося над руслом лесной реки.

— Я знаю, кто ты, — говорю я, прежде чем открыть глаза.

Аньки нет. У девушки на моих коленях длинные, очень длинные и немного волнистые волосы цвета воронова крыла, влажно блестящие в первых лучах восходящего солнца. Они кажутся мокрыми, но на ощупь абсолютно сухие, хотя и жёсткие, словно конская грива. Я запускаю в них пальцы, перебирая упругие пряди. Чёрные, почти лишённые белков нечеловеческие глаза смотрят на меня не мигая.

Я знаю её, хотя вижу впервые. Знаю на уровне, который глубже сознания, на уровне чувств и инстинктов, предвосхищающих человеческий разум.

Я целую её снова, кончиком языка касаясь уголков губ, там, где на светлой коже едва белеют старые шрамы от ожогов. Она вздрагивает в моих руках, и я крепче прижимаю её к себе.

— Не бойся, — шепчу я, словно успокаивая испуганную лошадь. — Всё позади. Я больше никому не позволю причинить тебе боль.

— Ты знаешь… — повторяет она мои слова.

— Конечно, знаю. Я всегда узнаю тебя.

Наклонившись, она прижимается лбом к моему лбу.

— Ты любишь меня?

Я улыбаюсь.

— Несси, я всегда буду тебя любить.

Разве можно не любить своих лошадей?

…Я просыпаюсь на рассвете. Окно приоткрыто, снаружи доносится запах утренней прохлады, тумана и травы, мокрой от росы. В комнате никого больше нет, но трава под окном смята лошадиными копытами.


End file.
